


SCP-5987-cs: MonsterFreeAntivirus.

by ToonAndCute77



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Español | Spanish, Suicide Notes, Tu típico artículo de la SCP, Your typical SCP article, anomalous software, my scp, nota de suicidio, put this here because i fear the wiki, safe class, seguro - Freeform, software anómalo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: El primer intento de SCP que escribí...Ítem: SCP-5987-csClase de objeto: Seguroprocedimientos especiales de contención:
Kudos: 1





	SCP-5987-cs: MonsterFreeAntivirus.

**Ítem** : SCP-5987-cs

**Clase de objeto:** Seguro

**procedimientos especiales de contención:**

La computadora en la que se instaló SCP-5987-cs por primera vez se debe mantener dentro de un casillero de almacenamiento estándar en el área de almacenamiento de equipo electrónico del Sitio-64. y debe ser solo utilizada con propósitos de investigación. Cualquier prueba con este equipo requiere autorización de personal de nivel 3 o superior

Cualquier prueba en la que sea necesaria la instalación para _la prueba gratuita_ en otro dispositivo requiere autorización de por lo menos un miembro del consejo O-5 y estas deben ser anunciadas a todos los directores de sitios y zonas de la fundación. Estos equipos debieron pertenecer anteriormente a personal de la fundación o familiares cercanos con propósitos personales o recreativos; y deben ser ejecutadas por personal de clase D.

Ninguna prueba que requiera la adquisición de _la versión completa_ de SCP-5987-cs está autorizada.

Los sujetos afectados por los efectos secundarios de SCP-5987-cs deben ser mantenidos bajo constante vigilancia y tratamiento psicológico.

**Descripción:** SCP-5987-cs es un software que aparenta ser un antivirus de paga nombrado _MonsterFreeAntivirus._ producido por la compañía _EverFreeWareCo._ de la cual hasta el momento no se encontró ningún registro. El programa en sí y el archivo ejecutable del instalador no poseen ninguna propiedad anómala y no representan ninguna amenaza al dispositivo en que se encuentren alojados.

SCP-5978-cs solo puede ser instalado en equipos de cómputo que hayan pertenecido a algún miembro de la Fundación o a sus familiares que hayan sido designados y utilizados con fines personales exclusivamente. Intentos por instalarlo en equipo perteneciente a la fundación con fines de trabajo, nuevo, adquirido en específico para SCP-5978-cs han resultado en mensajes de error, y los archivos borrándose completamente.

los efectos anómalos de SCP-5978-cs se presentan después de aceptar una prueba gratuita de 30 días del producto una vez instalado en el equipo; los efectos colaterales psicológicos afectan únicamente al sujeto que instala y acepta la prueba gratuita del programa.

Una vez aceptada la prueba el programa despliega una ventana que aparenta un escaneo en busca de “monstruos u otros agentes maliciosos” que toma alrededor de quince (15) minutos a treinta (30) minutos máximos. Una vez completado aparece una ventana con un único botón de aceptar y el siguiente mensaje:

“Respira profundo no hay más monstruos. Esperamos que disfrutes tu prueba gratuita de 30 días atte.

-EverFreeWare Co.”

Al aceptar y cerrar la ventana todos los objetos anómalos contenidos dentro de un sitio o área al azar de la fundación desaparecen por completo. Todo registro de información digital de los objetos es sustituido por el mismo mensaje de la ventana. En el caso de la información almacenada de manera análoga, es sustituida por una hoja de papel con el mismo mensaje. 

Se desconoce si al aceptar la prueba gratuita del programa provoca que los objetos, sujetos y ubicaciones dejen de existir o son reubicados, sin embargo, durante el periodo de 30 días ningún avistamiento o evento que alarme sobre su paradero es reportado. Al termino de 30 días los objetos vuelven al sitio como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La información vuelve al estado original en medios tanto digitales y análogos, el único cambio notorio se encuentra en la computadora donde el antivirus fue instalado que presenta una nueva ventana con el siguiente mensaje:

“Todos merecemos un poco de paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo, **_nada es gratis en este mundo._** Si deseas continuar disfrutando de los beneficios de _MonsterFreeAntivirus_ te sugerimos conseguir la versión completa o la versión Premium. Gracias por preferir nuestros productos atte.

-EverFreeWare Co. “

En la parte inferior de la ventana aparecen las siguientes dos opciones:

  * **_MonsterFreeAntivirusFull:_** su equipo libre de monstruos y agentes maliciosos por 1 año. Precio: [EQUIVALENTE AL 30% DEL PRESUPUESTO DE LA FUNDACIÓN]¨
  * **_MonsterFreeAntivirusPremium:_** su equipo libre de monstruos y agentes maliciosos por 3 años. Precio: [EQUIVALENTE AL 60% DEL PRESUPUESTO DE LA FUNDACIÓN]¨



Al acceder a cualquiera de las opciones se abre una ventana que solicita datos del sujeto y un medio de pago. Ninguna opción dentro del programa permite la comunicación o contacto con la compañía.

SCP-5978-cs presenta efectos secundarios psicológicos a la persona que instala el programa en un ordenador. El sujeto reporta una incapacidad de sentir miedo o terror, aun a pesar de esto se le puede sorprender o provocar la respuesta de pelea o huida ante peligros percibidos como reales.

El sujeto también reporta incremento de pensamientos negativos, una actitud generalmente apática, y reportes de una sensación de vacío producidos por la ansiedad anormalmente extrema debida a perder su reacción al miedo habitual. Los síntomas pueden evolucionar en cuadros depresivos e intentos de suicidio.

La primera y única instancia registrada fuera de contención del SCP-5987-cs se dio sin previo aviso o provocación en una Laptop HP 240 G7 Intel Celeron N4000 perteneciente al hijo de la investigadora Alana Noriega, quien instaló el programa activando sus propiedades anómalas, presentadas por primera vez en el sitio-██ y área-██ un protocolo de brecha de contención y de brecha de información fue ejecutado.

A inicios de la segunda semana de la desaparición de los objetos la investigadora reportó encontrar el programa con el nombre de _EverFreeWare Co._ En la computadora de su hijo. Se entrevistó al joven sobre la procedencia del programa sin que resultara de utilidad, se le aplicaron amnésicos tipo A y se le dejo en libertad. Una investigación sobre la procedencia y funcionamiento del programa inició con la computadora donde el programa se encuentra alojado. Hasta el momento ningún procedimiento realizado a podido dar con el origen del programa o sus desarrolladores.

Los efectos psicológicos secundarios fueron reportados por primera vez en el hijo de la agente Noriega, demostrando que la utilización de amnésicos no los reduce o elimina. Los síntomas inicialmente no se asociaron al SCP-5987-cs hasta que se realizó un experimento en el que el sujeto de clase D al terminar el proceso de instalación comenzó a reportar síntomas similares en un periodo de 2 a 5 días. Las personas afectadas por los efectos deben ser constantemente monitoreadas con respecto a su salud mental.

El consejo O5 ha votado unánimemente la prohibición de cualquier intento por pagar por el producto completo, a pesar de solicitudes por parte de algunos investigadores para realizar pruebas.

Solicitud de reclasificación a Euclid: Pendiente

Solicitud de reasignación de trabajo por parte de la investigadora Noriega: concedido.

* * *

De todas las personas a las que conozco tu eres a la única que realmente le debo una disculpa; así que lo siento… de verdad lo siento.

Aunque creo puede que seas a quien más le afecte, también sé que lo superarás más pronto porque eres la persona más fuerte y honestamente eso deseo, saberlo hace que todo esto sea mucho más fácil, te voy a extrañar a pesar de todo… de que te fuiste cuando era niño y solo nos veíamos muy poco, cuando estábamos en la misma casa y casi no hablamos, si acaso para discutir, y todas las cosas importantes a las que nunca fuiste. Jamás quise que fueras como las señoras en la tele, pero aun así sabíamos lo ausente que siempre eras y a todos nos disgustaba hasta cierto punto… y aun así recuerdo.

Recuerdas como siempre me regañabas por ver películas de terror desde niño sabiendo lo cobarde que era, que me daban pesadillas, siempre supe que las odiabas, pero nunca supe porque una parte de mí creía que eras una de esas señoras anticuadas ultra religiosas, aunque yo jamás te oí rezar en mi vida. Siempre fui muy miedoso y lo sabes y aun así me encantaban… en parte porque me recordaban a ti. Nunca fuiste la madre modelo, pero cada que lloraba por una pesadilla y te juraba que había visto algo en la ventana o un monstruo bajo mi cama, no dudabas ni un segundo y revisabas, y lo hacías como si de verdad me creyeras y al darte cuenta de que no había nada me abrazabas fuerte y te ibas otra vez a dormir. Me hacía sentir tan seguro _…_

Y aun hace unos días, leía alguna historia en internet, veía algún video y a pesar de que sabía que era falso, supongo que era sugestión, pero sentía algo, una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, un sonido extraño y un sobresalto en mi pecho, era emocionante… pero se fue. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, en la cama por las noches invocaba a los peores demonios en los que pudiera pensar y nada. Vacío. y era el peor sentimiento de mi vida, vacío, la oscuridad había perdido su encanto y la luz que entraba por las ventanas no hacía más que agrandarlo, pase toda la noche sin dormir. Y así fue la noche siguiente y todos los días.

No importaba lo que hicieran los demás o siquiera tú, el vacío siempre estaba ahí, no sentía miedo… lo cual me estresaba, no podía sentirme ni triste ni feliz por eso, solo vacío y desesperado… extraño sentir miedo porque era emocionante, aunque sepas que nada es real, eso te permite acercarte de forma segura, me hacía sentir seguro porque sabía que cuando yo tengo miedo tú me abrazas de una manera especial. Ahora, aunque lo hagas no se siente igual.

Sé que esto es estúpido y que cuando lo haga también habrá vacío, pero cuando pase ya no va importar y nada lo cambiará, por eso quiero que no te detengas a pensarlo mucho y sigas adelante. Tal vez sienta algo de miedo al hacerlo, y te recuerde. y tal vez la próxima vez que tu sientas miedo o veas algo aterrador me recuerdes, y tal vez hagas sentir a salvo y seguro a alguien más y de ese modo podremos estar juntos otra vez.

Lo siento, te amo.

████████ Noriega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos este es mi primer SCP escrito para el primer concurso del youtuber Jomosu... no sé si tenga que usar el -JO aquí pero le puse -cs porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decir que es mio tal vez en el futuro se entienda porque. En fin publico esto aquí porque me da miedo publicar en la Wiki, ademas de que aunque hice algunas correcciones se nota lo amateur que es esto... 
> 
> En fin espero les haya gustado, y pues como este es un trabajo inspirado en la Fundación SCP, esta bajo el Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 por lo que si alguien desea repostear, o hacer algo basado con esto me gustaria ser acreditada, en fin sin mas que decir me despido, lamento romper la inserción y les deseo lo mejor.


End file.
